


Bad Boy`s Blues

by Spicebox



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Bad Boy`s Blues

**Глава первая, в которой читатель понимает, что…**  
  
…завязка тривиальнее бутылки пива.  
  
\- Эй, Санзо! Я устал, я хочу есть! Сколько нам еще идти?  
\- Заткнись! Убью нахрен!  
  
С этими словами буддийский первосвященник Генджо Санзо размахнулся и со всей дури приложил своего компаньона бумажным веером по голове.  
  
Время нелинейно и субъективно; время растягивается, как презерватив, и точно так же в самый неподходящий момент не выдерживает и лопается.  
Рвется, больно стреляя отдачей по рукам.  
Разлетается склизкими кусочками резины.  
Такие дела.  
Конец лирической вставки.  
  
\- Ой… - выдохнул Сон Гоку, когда веер опустился на его голову.  
За доли секунды до этого он почувствовал, как что-то родилось и умерло в его сознании. Какие-то огромные, мощные пласты стронулись с места, в их движении было что-то тектоническое и формообразующее.  
Гиперборею гокиной доброты захлестнули холодные морские волны.  
Пеплом присыпало Помпеи его любви.  
Авалон его одиночества булькнул и затонул.  
  
\- …бля, - закончил Великий Мудрец.  
  
Какие-то хмурые вонючие люди отнесли на помойку черный пластиковый мешок, на котором было написано: «Я – дохлое терпение Сона Гоку», но Генджо Санзо так ничего и не заметил.  
  
\- Я того же мнения, тупая обезьяна, - буркнул он. – Завали варежку и пиздуй молча.  
Великий Мудрец посмотрел на Санзо пристальным и не слишком-то доброжелательным взглядом, изучая своего нового питомца.  
Тот был очень красив, причем на красоту эту западали почему-то исключительно пьяные грубые мужики, что окончательно портило и без того паршивый характер юного монаха. Нерастраченную сексуальную энергию он сублимировал в стрельбу и мордобой; вообще, стрелять он мог из любого положения и, как подозревал Великий Мудрец, практически из любого оружия, может быть, даже из топора. Главный жизненный принцип Генджо Санзо гласил: «Живи для себя и умри для меня».  
Другой, еще более главный его принцип, опровергал вышесказанное: «О, драгоценный Коме-сэнсэй, почему, почему ты умер вместо меня!», но он вступал в силу только в дождливые дни. Эта метеозависимость превратила сдержанного в общем-то юношу в склочного истерика, но вовсе не такого безнадежного, как в первое мгновение показалось Великому Мудрецу.  
  
\- Санзо, ну Санзо, - сделал второй заход наш герой. – Даже Будда в Чароитовой Сутре, преисполнившись терпения, объяснил Пегой Собаке Ки Линь, как добраться до Типпирери…  
Санзо дернул бровью и помрачнел.  
Как и предполагал Великий Мудрец, его образование было недостаточно полным, чтобы знать, что Чароитовой Сутры никогда не существовало, а Пегая Собака Ки Линь была вовсе не собакой, а варваром с далекого заморского запада.  
\- Сейчас я тебе объясню! – заорал Санзо, по-видимому, страдая от своего невежества, и замахнулся на Великого Мудреца своим веером…  
И неожиданно застыл с поднятой рукой. В его красивых фиолетовых глазах дрогнуло что-то человеческое.  
\- Ох. Ладно. Где-то тут Хаккай припарковал джип, но я точно не понял, где именно…  
  
Великий Мудрец недоверчиво моргнул.  
Санзо смутился и спрятал веер, раздраженно рявкнул:  
\- И не смотри на меня такими щенячьими глазками! Вот же хитрая обезьяна!  
«Ты еще не знаешь, - коварно подумал Великий Мудрец, – что такое настоящая хитрость».  
А еще он подумал: «Щенячьи глазки. Надо запомнить, что это работает».  
\- Значит, мы пытаемся встретиться с Хаккаем и…  
\- И Годжо.  
\- У меня есть деловое предложение. Я пробиваю их точное местонахождение со спутника, а ты за это называешь меня Великий Му…  
Санзо нахмурился, а потом решительно зажмурил глаза – и ударил Великого Мудреца веером по голове.  
«Щенячьи глазки не работают, - печально заключил Великий Мудрец, почесывая шишку под обручем-лимитером. - В следующий раз попробую нейролингвистическое программирование».  
\- Меня вызвали боссы, - сообщил Санзо. – И сказали, что нашему цветущему Тогенке пришла пизда, потому что кто-то решил воскресить Гю-Ма-О… Ты знаешь Гю-Ма-О?  
\- Да кто же его не знает, - усмехнулся Великий Мудрец, который семь что ли сотен лет назад вместе с Бодхисаттвой Акашагарбхой самолично выводил породу Высших Екаев.  
\- Заткнись, убью, тупая обезьяна, - парировал Генджо Санзо. – Сам знаю, что все знают, это авторская вводная, так что слушай. В цветущем Тогенке жили-были люди и екаи, в мире и гармонии. Но из-за гондонов, которые решили воскресить Гю-Ма-О, точнее, из-за того, что они использовали демонетику – гибрид демонической магии и кибернетики, можно еще сказать dark-tec или там техноеджицу, но тогда не будет похоже на дианетику, а мне всегда хотелось примазаться к Рону Эл Хаббарду…  
\- Минус-волны, - догадался Великий Мудрец, который самолично писал защитный комплекс техномагической сети.  
\- Твою мать, - огорчился Санзо. – Да, демонетический обряд вызвал цепную реакцию, которая превратила всех екаев в безумных берсерков, и мы вчетвером должны доехать до замка Хото в Тенджику, где сейчас находится Гю-Ма-О, и успеть оборвать процедуру воскрешения, потому что боссы считают, что это остановит минус-волны и екаи с людьми опять будут жить в мире и гармонии…  
«Продвинутые пользователи, - подумал Великий Мудрец, – как же они напрягают».  
Но вместо этого сделал щенячьи глазки и многозначительно сказал:  
\- Нюйбо!  
Санзо посмотрел наверх. Сверху падали безумные екаи-берсерки.  
\- Кажется, дождь начинается, - сказал Санзо и вздрогнул – он понял, что кого-то только что процитировал, но сомневался, был ли это Лао Цзы или все же Опиумный Архат из Коулуна.  
  
Пока он сомневался, Великий Мудрец заново изучал свое оружие. Оно представляло собой техномагический Артефакт Расщепления, меняющий свою молекулярную структуру под воздействием пси-волн юзера и анатомически повторяющий инверсированную форму столба кундалини – семи чакр…  
Проще говоря, нюйбо был посохом, при необходимости гнущимся в сочленениях, а круглый шишак на самом его верху концентрировал красную энергию муладхары, крестцовой чакры, которая…  
Проще говоря, нюйбо был волшебным посохом.  
  
От сокрушительного удара первый екай расщепился на молекулы, Великий Мудрец пружинисто приземлился на ноги – и остановился.  
Второй екай падал прямо на Санзо.  
Что же предпримет его новый питомец?  
  
Санзо не торопился. Лениво выдернул из-за пояса пистолет, не глядя, прицелился…  
Браво, мой мальчик, брависсимо! – хотел было воскликнуть Великий Мудрец, но неожиданно его взгляд остановился на двух фигурах, стоявших на пригорке.  
Особенно на одной из них.  
То была дева, высокая и стройная, в свободной мужской одежде, стоявшая в грациозной и обольстительной позе. Ее длинные волосы трепал ветер, а на плече у чаровницы небрежно лежала большущая лопата.  
  
\- Помощь не нужна? – вкрадчиво спросили сверху, голос был мужской.  
«Соперник», - подумал Великий Мудрец и с трудом сдержал желание сокрушить его своим волшебным посохом.  
\- А-а! – заорал Санзо, машинально стреляя в екаев. – Годжо! Хаккай! Какие люди!  
Фигуры с пригорка синхронно прыгнули вниз.  
Великий Мудрец смотрел, запрокинув голову, как с неба к нему летит высокая, гибкая, длинноволосая прелестница, Цирцея…  
  
…и превращается в мужика.  
\- Привет, обезьяна! – гаркнул мужик, сорвал с плеча лопату и взмахнул ею. От лопаты на тонкой металлической цепи отделился полумесяц.  
Товарищ бывшей Цирцеи, симпатичный зеленоглазый брюнет в монокле, привычно увернулся от летящего в его сторону полумесяца и обаятельно улыбнулся:  
\- Подвезти недорого?  
\- Подвезти бесплатно, – буркнул Санзо. – А я вас тут как дурак ищу-ищу…  
  
\- Ы? – дебильно оскалившись, переспросил Великий Мудрец, глядя в рубиновые глаза своей Первой Любви. – Ы-ы-ы?  
\- Годжо я, - купилась Первая Любовь.  
\- Хочу от тебя детей! – убежденно сообщил Великий Мудрец.  
\- Хорош подъебывать, - обиделась Первая Любовь.  
  
\- Есть еще полукровки – дети людей и екаев, такие, как Годжо. У них красные волосы и красные глаза, а еще они бесплодны, - сказал Хаккай. – И да, я в курсе, что все это знают, это информация для читателя.  
\- Так здорово, что теперь Капитан Банальность – не я! - обрадовался Санзо.  
  
Годжо сделал что-то со своей лопатой, и полумесяц втянулся обратно, оставляя на своем пути расщепленных на молекулы екаев.  
Великий Мудрец смотрел на его нехитрые действия и чувствовал, как сладко тянет внизу живота.  
  
\- Кстати, а что с Гоку? – спросил проницательный Хаккай.  
\- Небольшое сотрясение мозга, я думаю, - виновато отвел свои прекрасные фиолетовые глаза Санзо.  
Годжо обернулся, обхватил виски Великого Мудреца горячими ладонями, наклонился.  
\- Эй, тупая обезьяна, - своим ласковым, чуть хриплым, похожим на каштановый мед голосом сказал он. – Сотрясение наконец-то нащупало твой малюсенький мозг?  
\- О-о-о-ох… - блаженно простонал Великий Мудрец.  
\- Фубля, - фыркнул Годжо и попытался отдернуть руки, но Великий Мудрец удержал их.  
\- Слушай, - шепнул он. – Я открою тебе большущий секрет. Самосовершенствование – хуйня. Саморазрушение – вот, что сейчас важно.  
\- Ну, предположим.  
\- А ты умеешь варить мыло из человеческого жира?  
\- Да я даже умею сыграть стрит-флэш на двух понгах и доре! - похвастался Годжо.  
  
Великий Мудрец понял, что необратимо, невозможно влюбился.  
  
  
 **Глава вторая, в которой Великого Мудреца прессуют обстоятельства…**  
  
…и принц екаев Ко Гайджи.  
  
\- Оуйес, возъедим же! – воскликнул Великий Мудрец, сокращая приличествующий молебен вкушения еды до разумно-рационального в данной компании.  
\- Мне Мальборо пачку, - сказал Санзо.  
\- Мне водки графин, - сказал Хаккай.  
\- А, - понимающе кивнул Санзо. – Дождь же. Ангст. Мне тоже тогда водки графин.  
\- А мне пива и драников, - сказал психически устойчивый Годжо. – Девушка, какая у вас задница!  
Великий Мудрец укоризненно уставился на Годжо.  
\- И не смотри на меня так, будто я тебе денег должен, обезьяна! – воскликнул Годжо и проникновенно заглянул в глаза девушке – аккурат между ее грудей, поддерживаемых корсетом поверх свободной белой блузки.  
\- Если господин пожелает, я принесу его драники в номер, - прочирикала мерзкая баба и качнула своими большими белокурыми локонами.  
\- Он у вас, кстати, с Гоку общий, - не удержался повернутый на точности Хаккай.  
Увидев широкую, доброжелательную, приглашающую улыбку Великого Мудреца, Годжо содрогнулся.  
\- Вот же тупая обезьяна, - злобно сказал он, с сожалением отпуская пышный женский зад.  
\- Я все равно люблю тебя, сладкий, - осклабился Великий Мудрец.  
  
\- Кстати, - в наступившей неловкой тишине сказал Хаккай. – Санзо, а ведь ты пить не умеешь. Что с тобой будет после графина водки?  
\- Это будет как в тот раз, когда наш Сан-чан снял Женщину-Паука, любительницу БДСМа, - хохотнул Годжо.  
Великий Мудрец вздохнул, ему было трудно сосредоточиться на смутных воспоминаниях, доставшихся в наследство от Сона Гоку, а от звуков голоса Годжо вся его кровь, казалось, с ревом устремлялась в каверны пещеристого великомудрецовского нюйбо.  
\- Это еще вопрос, кто кого… Это беспочвенная инсинуация!  
\- Но Санзо, - учтиво сказал Хаккай, глядя на запотевший, истекающий влагой графин водки. - Когда мы вас застукали, ты был недоволен лишь тем, что после оргии дама собралась тебя съесть.  
\- Да, да! – закивал Великий Мудрец, у которого как раз начало проясняться в голове. – Зато мужья этой барышни были очень довольны, что сегодня не их едят!  
\- Побуду Капитаном Банальностью, - утомленно закатил глаза чуть покрасневший Санзо. – Мы, санзо хоши, такие хорошие люди, что идиоты думают, если нас съесть, будешь жить вечно.  
\- А оргия? – прищурился Годжо.  
\- Кто бы говорил! – окрысился Санзо. – Ты, каппа позорный, ни одной юбки не пропустишь!  
\- Прошу прощения… - прервала их разговор невысокая брюнеточка в фартуке. – Прошу прощения, я ваша новая официантка.  
Годжо посмотрел на нее со сдержанной печалью.  
Хаккай ласково улыбнулся девушке и терпеливо повторил заказ.  
А Великий Мудрец думал.  
Он думал о том, будет ли юбка сочетаться с нюйбо и как на это отреагирует Годжо.  
  
\- Эй, обезьяна, - окликнул его Годжо. – Ты что, есть не хочешь?  
\- Подозрительно, - пробормотал Санзо и закурил.  
\- Какая милая девушка… - вздохнул Хаккай. – Кстати, вы заметили, что у нее под юбкой – радиоуправляемое взрывное устройство?  
\- И сиськи ненастоящие.  
\- Кто о чем, а каппа о сиськах, - заметил Санзо. – Даже в том монастыре ты только о них и думал!  
\- Кстати, о монастыре. Когда мне отдадут мой выигрыш? – поинтересовался Хаккай.  
\- Правильно! Что еще можно делать в монастыре! Думать о сиськах, жратве и играть в маджонг на чужие деньги! Да, камрады?! – возмущенно сменил тему Санзо.  
\- Но это тоже путь просветления. Все, что помогает совершенномудрому раствориться в Предвечной Пустоте, будь то убийства, сиськи, жратва или маджонг – все свято, все истинно. В конечном итоге, наша жизнь сводится к дебету и кредиту кармы, даже Гаутама в конце концов с этим согласился… - машинально пробормотал Великий Мудрец, погруженный в раздумья о том, пойдут ли ему сиськи и как на это отреагирует Годжо.  
Изо рта Санзо выпала сигарета.  
Хаккай с каменным лицом высадил стопку водки.  
\- Э? – заторможено переспросил Годжо.  
\- Любовь моя, как ты думаешь, мне пойдут сиськи и юбка?  
Хаккай выронил стопку, и она покатилась по столу.  
Санзо взял графин и сделал большой глоток. Скривился, занюхал рукавом рясы и заорал возмущенным фальцетом:  
\- Ну где там эта девушка ходит?!  
\- Не думаю, что пойдут, - страшным шепотом сказал Годжо. – Поп, родненький, давай местами поменяемся…  
  
\- Прошу прощения… - вмешалась официантка. – Еда еще не готова, да я ее, если честно, и не заказывала. Что там, я вообще не официантка, а засыльный киллер. Но зато!  
\- Зато? – с надеждой обернулся Годжо.  
\- Зато у меня есть выход из этой неловкой ситуации!  
\- Ваша бомба? – полюбопытствовал Хаккай.  
\- Ох, недаром вы показались мне самым проницательным, - ответила девушка-киллер. – Вообще, конечно, я не киллер, а химик, но в сущности, какая теперь разница.  
\- Вы мне напоминаете одну мою знакомую… родственницу… - Хаккай замялся.  
\- Вы мне тоже нравитесь, Хаккай-сан! – воскликнула девушка. – Если бы не моя тайная влюбленность в босса, принца екаев Ко Гайджи…  
\- А давайте обменяемся кольцами? – заулыбался Хаккай, достал из кармана гранату с нервно-паралитическим газом и дернул за кольцо…  
  
Великий Мудрец пришел в себя и почувствовал, что на него навалилось что-то тяжелое. Ощупав тяжелое, он понял, что это…  
\- Вылезай из-под меня, тупая обезьяна! – крикнул Годжо и стремительно сполз с вожделеющего ласки тела.  
\- А поцеловать? – огорченно спросил Великий Мудрец и огляделся.  
Бар был затянут дымом, посетители мирно лежали под столами, кто-то даже дергал ногами и звал мамочку. Санзо сел, ошарашено мотая головой.  
\- Хаккай! – взволнованно воскликнул он. – Где Хаккай! Нужно выпросить у него это вещество! Потому что оно не нервно-паралитическое, а расслабляюще-галлюциногенное!  
  
\- Яонэ-сан, - послышалось с улицы. – Знаете, я уже жалею, что был с вами откровенен. История про мою сестру-возлюбленную, которая заколола себя ножом – это вовсе не повод закалывать себя ножом!  
\- Но это же так… - всхлипнула Яонэ. – Так романтично! К тому же, если я попробую себя заколоть ножом, появится босс и меня спасет, а там и до рейтинга недалеко!  
  
А хорошая идея насчет колец, - подумал Великий Мудрец и плотоядно покосился на Годжо. – Нужно стащить у Хаккая две гранаты с расслабляюще-галлюциногенным газом…  
  
И тут появился принц Ко Гайджи!  
Был он смугл, изящен, с длинными красными волосами – такими же, как у Годжо, - так что влюбчивое сердце Великого Мудреца зачастило в волнении.  
Неа, не оно, - вяло отреагировал пещеристый нюйбо. – То есть на пару раз поебаться покатит, но не больше.  
\- Яонэ! – пафосно воскликнул Ко Гайджи, даже не подозревавший, что только что был предметом спора сердца и нефритового стержня Великого Мудреца. – Кажется, тебя кто-то обижает! Я спасу тебя, моя медсестричка!  
Хаккай удивился и загрустил.  
\- А говорила, что химик, - в сторону злорадно бросил Санзо.  
\- И киллер, ага! – вставил свои пять копеек Годжо.  
\- Глупые Санзо-икко! – злодейски захохотал принц (в сочетании с его внешностью и манерами девочки, изображающей педераста, смотрелось это особенно внушительно). – Если мой придворный химик…  
Яонэ с облегчением вздохнула и часто закивала, предусмотрительно отодвинув нож от горла.  
\- …носит униформу медсестрички, значит, он и есть медсестричка… - уныло закончил Ко Гайджи.  
Похоже, ему ужасно не нравилось выглядеть идиотом, но положение обязывало нести хуйню.  
\- Какая прелесть, - сказал Санзо, изо всех сил пытаясь не заржать.  
\- Формальная логика, все дела, - удрученно пожал плечами Ко Гайджи. – У меня еще есть начальник охраны, такой, знаете, здоровенный мрачный шкаф, так вот если он переоденется в униформу медсестрички, то тоже вроде как будет медсестричкой… Так что Хаккай – тебя же Хаккай зовут? – Яонэ на самом деле химик. И киллер. Честное слово…  
Ко Гайджи замолчал, не зная, куда себя девать от ебаного стыда.  
Где-то на заднем плане радостно загоготал Годжо, и Великий Мудрец неосознанно, но решительно, совсем как лемминг с обрыва, устремился на этот сладкий звук.  
\- Минуточку, - сказал Ко Гайджи. – Я как-то совсем забыл. Я же хотел вас всех убить. Начну с тебя, ползущий и пускающий слюни мальчик…  
  
 **Глава третья, в которой народ пережидает дождь…**  
  
…и меряется флэшбеками.  
  
После долгого пасмурного дня изнуренные поездкой Санзо-икко преклонили свои усталые зады в придорожной гостинице «Детолюбивый Пеликан». С начала путешествия прошел уже месяц или даже чуть больше, и много чего успело произойти интересного, странного и занимательного.  
Добродетель Годжо стояла крепко, как скала; признаться, это было не единственное, что у него стояло, но на Великого Мудреца – только она одна.  
Екаев-самоубийц становилось все больше, умирали они все так же легко.  
Пару раз заглядывал принц Ко Гайджи с товарищами, так, поболтать и за пиздюлями.  
Вечерами народ пил алкоголесодержащие напитки и мерился флэшбеками.  
Великому Мудрецу было одиноко. Украдкой он сочинял любовные стихи и прятал их под сидение джипа.  
Кстати, недавно он понял, почему у него все это время так чесалась голова. Дело было вовсе не в насекомых или неправильно подобранном бальзаме для волос – причиной великомудрецовской чесотки был обруч-лимитер.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что сам он снять лимитер не мог.  
  
\- Дождь начался, - задыхаясь от безысходности, сказал Санзо и закурил.  
\- Как тогда, три года назад… - горько пробормотал Хаккай и отвернулся, разглядывая потеки воды, струящиеся по слепому, запотевшему стеклу.  
\- Нет, как тогда, одиннадцать лет назад… - поправил его Санзо, глядя в никуда потухшими сиреневыми глазами.  
Годжо зевнул и налил себе пива.  
\- Нет, как тогда, три года назад, - печально, но с ощутимым нажимом сказал Хаккай. – Канан, моя драгоценная сестра, мой неизбывный, неискупаемый…  
\- Коме-сэнсэй, - резко перебил его Санзо. – Мой драгоценный учитель и отец, мой…  
\- Санзо, хватит за мной повторять, - с мягкой укоризной попросил Хаккай и зловеще сверкнул моноклем.  
\- Пошел нахуй, - разозлился Санзо. – Так вот. Моя неизбывная, неискупаемая вина…  
\- Бла-бла-бла, - пробормотал Хаккай. – Тут некоторые считают себя…  
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп! – громко воскликнул Годжо, вставая из-за стола. – Дорогие мои, начинаем наше юбилейное, пятидесятое собрание Клуба Анонимных Жертв Родных и Близких! И с вами я, ваш небессменный, но самый лучший, сексуальный, обаятельный, убийственно опасный для красоток старше семнадцати, а проще говоря… совершеннолетних! Ваш харизматичный ведущий, Ша Годжо!  
Великий Мудрец схватился за сердце и лихорадочно застрочил сонет, не отрывая сияющих влюбленных глаз от своей красноволосой мечты.  
\- Заткнись, каппа, - буркнул Санзо и встал. – Генджо Санзо, одиннадцать лет. Моего дорогого учителя, Тоа Коме Санзо, одиннадцать лет назад убил екай. Точнее как. Екай хотел убить меня, а мой дорогой учитель Коме парализовал меня и сам… подставился…  
Санзо заскрежетал зубами, ощутимо помрачнев.  
\- Держись, поп пога… тьфу, Генджо Санзо! Только вместе мы сможем преодолеть наши проблемы! – подбодрил его Годжо и подмигнул Хаккаю. Хаккай кисло улыбнулся в ответ. По системе дураков, принятой в Клубе Анонимных Жертв Родных и Близких, участники высказывались строго по таймлайну произошедшего, и очередь Хаккая была последней.  
\- А еще у нас в храме был такой Оммъеджи Шуэй, очень крутой мужик, почти такой же крутой, как я. Но со своими тараканами. В ту проклятую ночь, когда я побежал за екаем в попытке вернуть сутру и отомстить за смерть учителя, на наш храм, оказывается, напали екаи. Они думали, что вторая сутра все еще в святилище, а она в это время была у меня, лол… в смысле, ничего смешного в этом нет, потому что они там начали всех убивать, а Шуэй использовал запрещенную фуду Араи, и стал очень сильным… но зомби.  
\- Зомби? – оживился Хаккай, который в общем-то всегда интересовался техниками воскрешения.  
\- Зомби-Убийца Екаев, - кивнул Санзо. – Рикудо. Ну вы помните этого самого Рикудо. Мы его убили недавно. Такой, страшненький, лысый, в соломенной шляпе, с фудами. Все хотел меня завалить.  
\- Он что, думал, что ты – екай? Или в другом смысле "завалить"? – поинтересовался Великий Мудрец, не отрываясь от сонета.  
\- Какой еще другой смысл, тупая обезьяна! - слишком быстро отозвался Санзо, слегка покраснев. – Ладно, убили и убили. Наму Амида Буцу.  
\- Аминь, - нетерпеливо отозвался Хаккай. – Годжо, трави уже.  
  
Годжо покосился за окно. В отличие от своих метеозависимых товарищей, он реагировал не на дождь, а на красное. Как назло, ничего красного в комнате не было, а просто так ангст не лился. Хаккай красноречиво поглядывал на часы. Санзо расслабленно курил, Гоку…  
Годжо даже не хотел знать, что там строчит в углу это чудовище.  
Неожиданно Годжо пригляделся повнимательней.  
\- Эй, обезьяна, - как мог, ласково, позвал он.  
\- Да, май свитхарт? – мгновенно откликнулась обезьяна.  
\- А можешь ко мне задом повернуться?  
Глядя на ярко-красный обезьяний плащ, Годжо почувствовал, как ЭТО возвращается.  
А оно никуда и не девалось, притаившись до поры в яблоках, кровище, женской губной помаде и этикетках кока-колы. Годжо прерывисто вздохнул, вставая.  
\- Ша Годжо, десять лет. Когда-то у меня, как и у всех нас, была мама и брат…  
Прочие Жертвы утомленно закатили глаза – даже страдая от невыносимой душевной боли, Годжо не мог не подъебнуть сотоварищей, которые своих родителей отроду не видели, и очень из-за этого переживали.  
\- …точнее, мама была не моя, а жена папы, но любил я ее, как родную. Я бы даже сказал, как Хаккай родную сестру. А вот она меня – не очень. У мамы был сын по имени Джиен. Здоровый такой, знаете, конь вырос. Когда папа умер, мама продолжила меня не любить, но зато начала любить Джиена, как Хаккай родную… молчу, молчу. Особенно ее раздражал цвет моих волос, мою прекрасную, печальную маму. Я пытался ее порадовать как мог – приносил красные яблоки, цветы, опять же, но она почему-то еще больше злилась. И вот однажды…  
Годжо выдержал драматическую паузу.  
Товарищи, слышавшие эту историю уже сорок девять раз, тяжело вздохнули.  
\- В общем, она замахнулась на меня топором, а Джиен, который любил меня…  
\- …как Хаккай родную сестру, - бросил Санзо.  
Хаккай раздраженно сверкнул моноклем.  
\- …взял и зарезал ее ножом, - грустно закончил Годжо и смахнул одинокую слезу. – А мы его недавно встречали, кстати. Он с Ко Гайджи приходил. Такой большой свирепый полуголый чувак, похожий на Конана-варвара.  
\- Но нож у него теперь намного длиннее, - подвел итог Хаккай. – Знаете, дорогие мои, а ведь вы те еще уебаны. И о чем мне теперь рассказывать?  
\- И снова с вами! – бодро воскликнул Годжо. – Ваш прекрасный как мечта и неукротимый как ураган ведущий… ну-ка, девочки, кто это?!  
\- Ша Годжо!  
\- Спасибо, обезьяна, сядь на место. Представляю вам одного из, не побоюсь этого слова, отцов-основателей и идейного вдохновителя нашего клуба, великолепного…  
\- Чо Хаккай, три года, - мрачно сказал Хаккай. – Про мою дорогую сестру тут уже говорить бессмысленно, но есть у меня еще одна психологическая травма, о которой вы даже и не подозревали.  
\- Шерше льом, - тонко сыронизировал Великий Мудрец. – Хотел прочитать вам мой последний сонет.  
По дебильному молчанию он понял, что номер не прошел, и жалобно воскликнул:  
\- Са-а-а-анзо, я есть хочу!  
\- Заткнись, тупая обезьяна, - привычно среагировал Санзо. – Позже прочитаешь.  
\- К слову о зомби, - предпринял второй заход тактичный Хаккай. – В тот черный день, когда я не смог спасти свою любимую Канан, появился один екай, который затаил на меня злобу.  
\- Как, всего один?! – картинно удивился Санзо.  
\- Остальных я убил, - мило улыбнулся Хаккай. – Но этот был какой-то странный. Он меня ранил, а потом зачем-то своей кровью облил.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом я превратился в екая и его тоже убил.  
\- Когда же он на тебя злобу затаил?  
\- Да вот с тех пор, как умер.  
\- Дорогой наш Хаккай! – лыбясь, как упоротый продавец мобильных телефонов, воскликнул Годжо. – Я понимаю, что тебе мучительно тяжело рассказывать то, что тебя так угнетает и не дает жить полноценной здоровой жизнью. Но помни, только вместе мы сможем преодолеть наши проблемы! Посмотри в окно. Что ты там видишь?  
\- Дождь… - ответил Хаккай и глаза его затуманились прошлым. – Да, в тот день шел дождь. Даже в подвалах замка Хякуган-Ма-О был слышен его тяжелый, глухой перестук. Стоя перед остывающим телом Канан, моей Канан, я не почувствовал, как со спины ко мне подкрался враг. И потом, когда я умирал в луже собственной крови, он облил меня своей кровью, чтобы превратить в самое ненавистное мне существо, екая. Нет, когда превратился, я, конечно, его убил, но оказалось, не очень хорошо… Перед смертью он поместил в свое тело магическую гадальную кость, и превратился в зомби. Кстати, мы его тоже недавно встречали. Тот бродячий гадатель-сороконожка, Чин Йисо.  
\- Который на нас краба натравил?  
\- Которому ты сердце голой рукой вырвал?  
\- Ну не совсем сердце. Просто гадальную кость. Но, надеюсь, он умер окончательно. А вообще, если честно…  
Хаккай подошел к окну и распахнул створки – оказалось, дождь уже давно закончился.  
\- Какие-то мы совсем несимпатичные получаемся. Может, пора завязывать с уголовным прошлым?  
\- И вернуться в уголовное настоящее! – хохотнул Годжо, уже нормальным голосом.  
А Санзо молча кивнул и потянулся за сигаретами.  
  
\- А можно я все-таки сонет прочитаю? – вежливо поинтересовался Великий Мудрец.  
\- Да, да, читай, обезьяна, что там у тебя, - добродушно закивали все, очищенные и обновленные групповым сеансом душевного стриптиза.  
И Великий Мудрец прочитал.  
  
Ты говоришь – молчи; уста мои горят,  
Но что тревожит тайны сердца ложа?  
О чем лишь взгляды страстно говорят,  
И пламенеет, как от солнца, кожа?  
  
Я и молчу, как приказал ты мне,  
Как пес иль раб у ног твоих, любимый,  
Горю в испепеляющем огне,  
Тобою прочь безжалостно гонимый.  
  
Ужели сердце каменно твое?  
Ужели ненавидишь, проклиная?  
И в небе страшно кружит воронье,  
Прогнав неуловимый призрак рая.  
  
Но раем обернется и геенна,  
Пока молчу я рядом неизменно.  
  
В гробовой тишине он потупился и добавил:  
\- Я посвятил их одному очень дорогому мне человеку, который сейчас находится в этой комнате.  
Годжо радостно и фальшиво заулыбался:  
\- Слышал, поп, это тебе стихи!  
\- Нет, - возразил Великий Мудрец. – Санзо я люблю как брата.  
А потом, подумав, добавил:  
\- Младшего. Вот, помнится, пятьсот лет назад, на небесах…  
  
Неожиданно комнату залило ярким светом.  
В столбе белого сияния, окруженная белоснежными лентами и хрустальным перезвоном колокольчиков, к ним спускалась Бодхисаттва Канзеон, само Сострадание и Милосердие.  
В руках у Сострадания и Милосердия была кувалда.  
Светло улыбаясь, она коснулась пола лилейными стопами, деловито подошла к Санзо и захуярила ему кувалдой по голове.  
Брызнула кровь, что-то громко хрустнуло, Санзо булькнул и упал как убитый.  
  
В Гробовой Тишине-2 Бодхисаттва аккуратно поставила инструмент на пол, всплеснула руками и взволнованно воскликнула:  
\- Кажется, мой Конзенчик умирает! Только я могу его исцелить! Вы двое, отойдите, а твой лимитер, Сон Гоку, мне понадобится!  
\- Эээ… Простите? – отозвался Великий Мудрец.  
\- А меньше трепаться надо, великий, - скривилась Бодхисаттва. – Что, самый умный, да? Лимитер не жмет?  
\- Жмет, тетенька, - чистосердечно признался Великий Мудрец.  
Бодхисаттва обернулась, пристально посмотрела на него своими непроницаемыми черными глазами… А потом неожиданно ухмыльнулась:  
\- Ну и не носи, раз жмет.  
И отвесила Великому Мудрецу щелбан, да такой, что лимитер звякнул и развалился на две части.  
\- Спасибо… - пробормотал Великий Мудрец, с содроганием наблюдая, как Милосерднейшая деловито раздевает труп, потом берет его за уши и без лишних церемоний целует взасос…  
  
  
 **Глава четвертая, в которой Санзо понимает Великого Мудреца превратно…**  
  
… а клон Годжо невольно выступает как сводня.  
  
\- Что же мы вчера такое пили? – пробормотал Генджо Санзо, держась за голову и страдальчески морщась. – Помню дождь, помню собрание Общества Анонимных Жертв, потом помню какие-то стихи… А дальше – ничего. Как молотком по голове огрели…  
\- Вот и мы с Годжо ничего не помним, - поддержал его Хаккай. – Правда, Годжо?  
\- Снег пошел… - в сторону сообщил Годжо.  
Ему было лирично.  
Годжо хотелось ебаться, но всякий раз, когда он находил красивую согласную женщину, вмешивалась обезьяна и устраивала безобразные представления.  
Представления отличались разнообразием, но всех их объединял один итог – красотки с воплями страха и отвращения убегали от Годжо. В последний раз это произошло в небольшой деревеньке у подножья гор, смазливая дочка фермера с рыжими косами и смуглыми плечами увлекла Годжо на сеновал, но стоило ему только взяться за шнуровку корсажа, скрывавшего крепкие и аппетитные, как два тугих арбуза, грудки разбитной селянки, как за спиной что-то зашуршало.  
С грохотом попадали грабли и лопаты.  
А потом кто-то откашлялся и с выражением зачитал:  
  
Годжо.  
Два слога.  
Слова – пустое.  
Ржавым гвоздем  
По душе  
Скрежеща,  
Я повторяю  
В любовном запое  
Два этих слога  
И третий –  
Ша.  
  
Ша.  
Космогония  
Блюза и нерва;  
Логарифмически  
Сомкнутый рот.  
Я говорю:  
«Я люблю».  
Ты  
Не  
Веришь.  
Я б засадил.  
Или –  
Наоборот.  
  
Потом опять загремели грабли – это юная красотка, подобрав юбки, раненым лосем ломанулась к выходу.  
А проклятая обезьяна продолжила:  
  
Годжо.  
И Ша.  
Мое Credo и Ave,  
Мой раскаленный,  
Безжалостный  
Бог…  
  
\- О Канзеон подери, хватит уже, заткнись, - простонал Годжо и тут же осекся. После того Собрания Клуба Анонимных Жертв выражение «Канзеон подери» обрело пугающую конкретность.  
Обезьяна заткнулась.  
Но момент был безвозвратно утерян.  
  
Вот так вот каждый раз у Годжо обламывалась ебля. Он уже даже задумывался, а не уступить ли назойливой обезьяне, но четко оценивал свои возможности, понимая, что СТОЛЬКО точно не выпьет. Тем более становилось все холоднее, а в холод, как известно, градус уходит на обогрев, а не в шар.  
И тут неожиданно друзья увидели снежного человека в жилетке, стильных очках и на лыжах, который лихо спустился к ним со снежного склона, окруженный толпой воинственных эскимосов-карликов…  
  
Вообще-то, конечно, стоило бы подробно рассказать про снежного человека Якумо и его детей, но мы ее промотаем, потому что в этой, бесспорно очень печальной и сюжетообразующей истории нас интересует всего один диалог.  
Вот этот:  
  
…Стоя посреди заснеженного кладбища, на котором Якумо все это время хоронил своих приемных детей, и глядя на его окровавленный труп, Санзо-икко призадумались.  
\- Все-таки перед смертью он сошел с ума, - мрачно сказал Годжо.  
\- Да. Это судьба любого екая, - ответил Санзо, который был стопроцентным человеком и екаев по известным причинам недолюбливал.  
\- Не плачь, Гоку. У нас не было другого выхода, - промолвил Хаккай, пытаясь завести мотор джипа.  
\- Да я как-то в общем-то… - тихо буркнул Великий Мудрец.  
\- Держи себя в руках, обезьяна, - с этими словами Годжо ободряюще положил руку ему на плечо. – Я знаю, ты до самого конца хотел его спасти.  
Великий Мудрец искоса зыркнул на Годжо.  
Годжо смотрел на красное и был явно на своей волне.  
\- Я хотел… Но я все понимаю… - трагически прошептал Великий Мудрец, подныривая под утешающую руку поближе к Годжо.  
\- Ну ладно, камрады. Дальше-то едем или тут жить останемся? – сказал нечуткий Санзо и закурил.  
  
Вот же… Канзеон тебя еще раз подери! – мстительно подумал Великий Мудрец.  
Он уже было залез в джип, но Санзо, по-видимому, еще не исчерпал запас нечуткости.  
\- Кстати, обезьяна. Я тут наблюдаю за тобой… Что-то с тобой в последнее время не так. Где твой лимитер?  
\- Да я прическу изменил, - буркнул Великий Мудрец. – Челочку поверх обруча выпустил и пейсы.  
\- И волосы у тебя – были короткие, а стали длинные.  
\- Так холодно же, Санзо! Вот и обрастаю шерстью!  
\- И зрачки у тебя теперь как у екая, длинные и узкие…  
\- Вот тут подловил. Не знаю, что ответить. Но со мной все нормально. Честно-честно, Санзо!  
И с этими словами Великий Мудрец сделал щенячьи глазки.  
\- Ладно… - тяжело бросил Санзо.  
\- Слушай, Санзо. А если со мной… Я сейчас гипотетически, но если со мной вдруг станет что-то не так… Ну, если я внезапно… А, ладно. Забудь.  
Великий Мудрец почти уже залез в джип, но неожиданно его остановил странно теплый, почти ласковый голос Санзо:  
\- Я тебя понял, Гоку. Конечно, тогда я сразу тебя пристрелю.  
Блядь, - подумал Великий Мудрец.  
  
Вскоре снежная буря закончилась, и они оставили перевал позади.  
Перед ними расстилалась зеленая, приветливая равнина, на которой, яркий и залитый солнцем, будто карамельный, расположился городок Собака Сверху.  
Прямо в центре города Санзо-икко нашли недорогую, но очень стильную гостиницу «Интертекстуальная Чупакабра» и после недолгих раздумий остановились в ней.  
Годжо (который все еще надеялся на нормализацию своей половой жизни), бросил вещи на диван и тут же сообщил:  
\- Такая погода хорошая! Не хочется дома сидеть! Пойду прогуляюсь!  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, метнулся за дверь, только его и видели.  
Оставшиеся сели за стол.  
\- Надо бы за продуктами сходить… - сказал Санзо, сверля взглядом последнюю сигарету.  
\- А я тут подумал, - лучезарно улыбнулся Хаккай. – Что вы, две ходячие пепельницы, уже задрали травить окружающих своим табаком. Да и для здоровья вредно. Так что за продуктами-то я, конечно, схожу…  
\- Денег не дам, - оскорбился Санзо. Как любой успешный лидер, он предпочитал самолично контролировать денежные потоки.  
\- Тогда сам иди, - согласился Хаккай. Ему было в общем-то похуй.  
Великий Мудрец не участвовал в беседе, он был увлечен сложением касыды, посвященной возлюбленному.  
\- Сам не хочу, ломает, - приуныл Санзо и положил золотую кредитку на стол.  
\- А меня с чего-то на принципы пробило, - удрученно кивнул Хаккай.  
Неожиданно Санзо осенило.  
Он пихнул Хаккая в бок и фальшиво-заинтересованным голосом спросил:  
\- А куда это, интересно, каппа свалил?  
Ухо Великого Мудреца, погруженного в стихосложение, настороженно дернулось.  
Зеленые, как молодой папоротник, глаза Хаккая расширились в понимании.  
\- Понятно, куда! – преувеличенно-небрежно ответил он. – Найдет себе сейчас женщину и…  
Карандаш вывалился из пальцев Великого Мудреца.  
\- …и выебет, - сообщил Санзо пустому месту, на котором мгновение назад находился Великий Мудрец.  
\- Да нет, уже не успеет, - задумчиво произнес Хаккай. – Партию в карты?  
\- Можно. Только кондиционер включу. Жарко.  
\- Мне одно интересно… Он продукты-то купит?  
  
Сердце, самый верный, самый безошибочный компас, вело Великого Мудреца. То и дело в толпе мелькала рубиново-красная макушка его ветреного возлюбленного, и Великий Мудрец метался по тихому и мирному городу, как маленький тайфун, причиняя разрушения и создавая хаос.  
И вот, наконец, он достиг вожделенной цели. Годжо, его прекрасная красноволосая мечта, стоял и спокойно себе разговаривал… с ним самим!  
Это был он сам, но в лимитере и с глуповатым выражением лица!  
Хотя, признаться, Годжо тоже выглядел более дебильно, чем обычно.  
Пусть так! – подумал отчаявшийся Великий Мудрец и решительно шагнул к возлюбленному, невзначай отпихнув с дороги Более-Дебильного-Себя-Самого.  
Более-Дебильный-Годжо изумленно хлопнул своими прекрасными глазами и спросил:  
\- Девушка, вашей маме случайно не нужен зять?  
  
…А в это время Менее-Дебильный-Годжо, или, как уже догадался проницательный читатель, настоящий Годжо, стоял за углом, подглядывал и злился.  
Его терзали странные и очень сложно запутанные чувства.  
Признаться, он привык к пылким излияниям, откровенным признаниям и робким приставаниям восторженного, но верного поклонника. Даже стихи уже казались ему чем-то, скорее милым, чем отталкивающим.  
Теперь он совсем не был уверен в собственной гетеросексуальности, настолько огромной и всепоглощающей была жаба, которая сейчас давила Ша Годжо.  
Есть вещи, ценность которых мы понимаем, лишь когда их теряем, так гласит народная мудрость.  
Жизненный опыт ей вторит: «…и этим зачастую пользуются хитрые и бессердечные люди». Но это не наш случай.  
Годжо смотрел на обезьяну, наивно флиртовавшую с этим мерзким, похотливым, тараканоголовым гондоном, его клоном, и понимал, что больше не станет этого терпеть!  
  
\- Это наши двойники! – воскликнул Годжо, доставая свой верный сякудзе. – Мочи козлов! Гоку, держись! Я уже иду!!!  
  
В то же самое время в гостинице «Интертекстуальная Чупакабра» тихонько шелестел кондиционер.  
\- Ну раз, - сказал Санзо и достал сигарету из пачки поддельного Санзо.  
\- Надо же… - огорченно сказал Хаккай. – Я даже не думал, что умею так погано раздавать, прости уж, поддельный Хаккай.  
\- Да нет, ничего страшного, - ответил поддельный Хаккай. – Ты говори, играешь или пасуешь, пока канделябром по голове не получил.  
\- Два скажу, наверное… - засомневался Хаккай.  
Поддельный Санзо дернул бровью и решительно выпалил:  
\- Мизер!  
\- О, - беззвучно произнес поддельный Хаккай.  
В глазах у Санзо и Хаккая что-то блеснуло, но они тут же сделали каменные лица.  
  
В то же самое время Годжо взял Великого Мудреца за руку, и вздохнул, не в силах выразить переполнявшие его чувства.  
\- Я… - сказал он.  
Великий Мудрец часто закивал.  
\- Ты знаешь…  
\- Да?  
\- В моей жизни…  
\- Ну-у-у-у-у?  
И тогда Годжо склонился к Великому Мудрецу и поцеловал его страстным, полным сожаления о потерянном времени и предвкушения грядущих удовольствий поцелуем.  
Через невообразимое количество мгновений, когда они оторвались друг от друга, Великий Мудрец прошептал:  
\- Давай, скажи уже.  
Годжо серьезно и как-то немножечко грустно улыбнулся, и сказал:  
\- Девушка, вашей маме случайно не нужен зять?  
  
\- Как-то неудобно получилось, - вздохнул Хаккай и распахнул окно. Пепел и сажу, оставшиеся от двойников, подхватило теплым ветром и унесло в небеса.  
\- Нужно, наверное, было дать ему сыграть ту восьмерную. Пика же у него вся была, - задумался Санзо.  
\- Хотя с другой стороны… - продолжил Хаккай. – Я выиграл поддельную золотую кредитку, поддельную сутру и поддельные лимитеры. Тоже неплохо…  
\- А я – поддельный пистолет экзорциста! – похвастался Санзо. – Буду теперь стрелять по-македонски!  
\- По-псевдомакедонски…  
  
 **Глава пятая, в которой все заканчивается…**  
  
…или, напротив, только начинается.  
  
В городке Песчаный Червь наступил момент истины.  
Нет, это был не Ко Гайджи, превращенный в безумного тентаклемонстра с помощью бесчеловечных биоинженерных практик, и это был не католический священник Хейзел Гросс, одержимый охотник на екаев. Это был даже не Укоку Санзо, которого в нашей истории вообще не случилось.  
Просто все это время Великого Мудреца мучил один вполне логичный вопрос: «А зачем мне, успешному в жизни и счастливому в любви, идти на какой-то Запад?»  
И тут он ПОНЯЛ.  
  
ПОНЯЛ он в тот самый момент, когда они с Годжо лежали в постели, и тот курил, лениво пуская дым в потолок, и рассуждал о том, что вот теперь можно где-нибудь осесть, сам он начнет честную жизнь – будет играть честно, а Гоку будет готовить еду и встречать его по вечерам в розовом переднике и тапках-кроликах…  
Его любовь достойна большего, подумал Великий Мудрец, разглядывая четкий профиль этого восхитительного, невозможного мужчины. Домик в деревне? Особняк в городе? Пентхаус в центре? Не смешите меня вашими мещанскими представлениями о комфорте и благополучии!  
Даже самого большой, самый роскошный храм недостоин этого сияющего божества, его Годжо.  
\- Годжо, сердце мое, - сказал Великий Мудрец. – А хочешь быть Королем Екаев, повелителем всего Тенджику?  
\- Ну можно, - ответил Годжо. Вообще-то он охуел так, что чуть не подавился бычком, но опыт профессионального игрока и мужское стремление казаться крутым, как Брюс Уиллис, не дали ему показать свое удивление.  
\- Отлично! – Великий Мудрец пружинисто подскочил на кровати. – Тогда мы идем на Запад! Где там этот Санзо?!  
  
Санзо сидел в полутемном баре, уютно подперев голову рукой, и слушал саксофон. Сегодня он был в цивильном, и это сказывалось – под ногами Санзо лежало с десяток трупов пьяных грубых мужиков, которые, как говорилось еще в самом начале нашего повествования, всегда на него охотно западали. Перед Санзо лежали два пистолета экзорциста – настоящий и поддельный.  
Он, кстати, освоил новый унижающий врага прием, содранный то ли с русской рулетки, то ли из манги Wild Adapter: теперь он глумливо предлагал врагу выбрать, из какого пистолета в него выстрелит, из настоящего или поддельного. Прикол был в том, что хорошо стреляли оба.  
  
\- Санзо! – воскликнул Великий Мудрец. – Я хочу тебе кое о чем рассказать…  
Санзо с неохотой оторвал голову от ладони и уставился на Гоку, присевшего рядом на барный стул.  
\- Ну?  
\- Знаешь, ты все-таки был прав. Кое-что со мной не так, как было раньше, и это косвенно влияет на наше дальней…  
Он не успел договорить, как Санзо схватил оба пистолета и направил их Великому Мудрецу в лоб.  
\- Помню, обещал тебе, - скорбно ответил Санзо. – Гоку… Закрой глаза и не бойся. Это не страшно. Прости, что я так и не стал для тебя солнцем…  
\- Эй, эй, эй! – оторопел Великий Мудрец. – Ты меня не так понял!  
\- Прощай… - прошептал Санзо и выстрелил.  
И в этот самый момент, а точнее, за мгновение до этого самого момента что-то мощно выбило стул из-под Великого Мудреца. Он опрокинулся назад и только успел сгруппироваться, чтобы отпрыгнуть куда-нибудь подальше от Санзо, как вдруг почувствовал, что упал в чьи-то мягкие и теплые объятья.  
  
\- Ах ты поп поганый! – заорал Годжо – а это был именно он. – Да я тебе сейчас твои перделки в жопу засуну, будешь потом искать себе унитаз пуленепробиваемый!  
\- Кто тут пылит! – заорал в ответ Санзо, ощутимо оживившись. – Каппа-извращенец пожаловал! Сдохни, мерзкий таракан!  
И начал стрелять в воздух.  
Пока они бодро ругались, Великий Мудрец на четвереньках пополз к выходу.  
Но тут его неожиданно осенило.  
Он встал на ноги.  
Сорвал у кого-то с головы поношенную фетровую шляпу, прервав возмущения легким ударом кулака в темя.  
Нацепил ее себе на голову, стильно надвинув на глаза.  
И вразвалочку, засунув руки в карманы старых джинсов, поднялся на сцену.  
Саксофонист удивленно на него покосился, но Великий Мудрец уверенно, не обращая на него внимания, взял стоявшую у стены акустическую гитару и подошел к микрофону.  
  
\- Раз-раз, - хрипло сказал он.  
В зале зашевелились, оборачиваясь.  
\- Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, вышел зайчик погулять.  
Кто-то засвистел.  
\- Когда-то я четко знал, к чему я стремлюсь, - сказал в микрофон Великий Мудрец.  
  
Когда-то я точно знал, чего до смерти боюсь.  
Ходил, куда звали, как танк в Ирак,  
Хотел, чтоб побольше жратвы и драк.  
Но это была попса, а совсем не блюз.  
Oh baby, let`s start our little sweet bad boy`s blues.  
  
Он продолжил, отбивая ритм ногой, руки расслабленно повисли вдоль боков, не касаясь гитары.  
И тут неожиданно вступил саксофон.  
  
Когда-то я был героем и дураком.  
Мне так и сказали – щенком, но уже мудаком.  
Потерпи, сказали, лет сотен пять,  
Вот решетка, за ней нужно подождать.  
Сказали, это так круто – быть героем и мудаком.  
И если это еще не блюз, то уже не шансон.  
  
Забери меня, мама,  
Мне нечем здесь больше дышать.  
Забери меня, мама,  
Мне незачем здесь дышать.  
Я как ржавый гвоздь, застрявший в двери,  
Я отвратный снаружи и твердый внутри.  
А за дверью решают, кому за меня решать.  
Это точно не блюз, но, похоже, уже плевать.  
  
Обернулся Хаккай, отложив карты; обернулись Годжо и Санзо, замолчав на полуслове.  
  
Я хотел бы расправить плечи и спеть свой блюз,  
Хоть один раз в жизни взять и спеть этот свой bad boy`s blues.  
Но то ли райтер дебил, то ли ридер туп.  
Мне уже что на запад, что на ютуб.  
Oh baby, another way is no way to use.  
  
И тут Великий Мудрец понял две вещи.  
Первая – это то, что он гитару отроду в руках не держал и петь в общем-то толком не умеет.  
А вторая – то, что он почти слил весь конец фика.  
И тогда он набрал полную грудь воздуха и сообщил на весь зал:  
  
\- Но сегодня я или сдохну, или женюсь!!!  
  
В оглушительном шквале аплодисментов, свиста и пьяных выкриков Годжино усталое: «Ну вот опять он…» булькнуло и утонуло.  
  
А потом Санзо-икко пошли на запад.  
А потом они пришли на запад, и Великий Мудрец, как и планировал, сделал Годжо Королем Екаев.  
В этот день екаи рыдали, и люди рыдали, а Генджо Санзо – тот вообще так рыдал, что чуть не умер от смеха, остановила его только возможность появления воскрешающей, всемилостивой Бодхисаттвы Канзеон, Сострадания и Милосердия Небес.  
Хаккай окончательно просветлился и принял в себе екая и шулера; он переманил у Ко Гайджи его придворного химика, и теперь они устраивают семейные туры: тех, кого не обыгрывает Хаккай, травит Яонэ, а потом все-таки обыгрывает Хаккай. У них отличный КПД, всем бы такой.  
  
А Годжо с Великим Мудрецом все-таки поженились.  
И у них гарантированно никто не родился.  
И вы бы знали, как это обрадовало их друзей!  
  
КОНЕЦ


End file.
